Nanako Amaranth
'''Nanako Amaranth '''is a student from Haven Academy and a member of Team NPIR. Her weapons of choice is Mǔqīn Lóng, Nǚ'ér Lóng and Zǔfù Lóng, a longsword and shortsword that are sheathed in a shotgun. She made her first appearance in the "Homeward Bound" Arc, following Nyssa Noirette meeting Jin-Shi Pan for the first time since the Fall of Beacon. She originally studied at Sanctum Academy, then graduated to Haven Academy where she became a member of Team NPIR alongside Jin-Shi Pan, Isambard Nihtholt and Petra Redwood. Though she is the formal leader of the team, she acknowledges that Jin is a better leader. Appearance Nanako is a slightly shorter-than-average girl with pale skin, pink eyes and hair dyed green that has grown out to the point where its natural dark grey-red tone is visible. Unlike her elder sister who has very straight hair, Nanako's hair is wavy and somewhat messy. Original Outfit She wears a dark green bolero jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a pale green shirt. She also has green pants with black kneepads which cut off just below the knee, black boots with buckles on the top of the foot, and black gloves with a red-pink sleeve on her right arm. Completing this look is a red-pink scarf. "Homeward Bound" Outfit Nanako wears a green off-the-shoulder tunic with pink-red piping, lighter green trousers, tall black boots and black gloves. The look is completed with a scarf. "Hellion" Outfit Nanako's "Hellion" outfit is a more refined version of her Arc 2 outfit. She wears a similar green tunic with pink-red piping with a long left sleeve and a short right sleeve. On her right arm she wears a black, above-the-elbow fingerless glove which is secured with pink-red string. On her left hand she wears a black bracer under a black glove. She also wears light green trousers and over-the-knee black boots with pink-red soles. She has a pink-red scarf, sash and fabric belt, as well as a piece of fabric of the same colour tied around her left thigh. Since the Fall of Beacon her green hair dye has completely worn off, leaving her hair a pale dark red. Casual Nanako's casual wear consists of a grey t-shirt with black trim, and silver-grey yoga pants. She also has headphones around her neck which are connected to her scroll at her hip. Personality Unlike her older sister, Akane, Nanako is much more unruly and hyperactive - very likely the source of Akane's disdain for Robin Lincoln. Nanako is often upbeat, playful and informal - the polar opposite of her sister, and tends not to think things through. She is not an exceptional strategist and has issues balancing all of her team members' inputs. Nanako does not tend to filter her opinions; despite being assigned as the leader of Team NPIR, Nanako outright admits she is 'crap at it' and gladly allowed Jin-Shi Pan to be democratically elected as the team leader. She also insults Elysium Academy, claiming that it is for suckers - likely showing some loyalty to her primary academy of choice, Sanctum. During the "From Ashes" Arc, it is revealed that Nanako was emotionally and potentially physically abused by her mother Yukiko, to the point where she loses all enthusiasm whilst visiting the Amaranth Estate and is actively glad her mother is pretending she is a stranger - despite Akane's and Wil's attempted encouragement. Abilities and Powers Nanako is mainly proficient in close quarters combat, having two swords and a shotgun which lack range. She can alternate quickly through these weapons, seemingly using only one of her swords at a time. Semblance Nanako's semblance, "Burst", allows her to move at breakneck speeds for a brief moment at certain intervals. Her semblance takes up to ten seconds to recharge, meaning she has to time her movements well to make sure it is used to her advantage. Weaknesses Nanako's weaknesses lie in her lack of skill as a first year, as well as her lack of foresight. This is seen when she jumps into a fight with Sterling Braith without assessing the situation and allows him to quickly predict her actions and trip her over (in spite of this, she reacts quickly and manages to shoot him in the face while he is distracted with the other members of her team). Trivia * Nanako alludes to legendary figure Saint Patrick. ** Her sister Akane alludes to a different patron saint, Saint George. * The kanji in Nanako's forename references vegetables/greens. * Her surname is a pink-red toned plant. * Nanako's zodiac sign is Cancer. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Haven Academy Students Category:Cancer Category:Team NPIR Category:Mistral Category:Amaranth Family Category:Protagonists